Yuu Belong With Me
by monochromatic days
Summary: All he could do was just gaze at the happy couple and hope that he will ever have a chance to be with the one he truly loved.  Epilogue up!
1. Chapter 1

**Do enjoy the story (:**

**Before I forget, I do not own D. Gray-Man. I can't draw to save my life.**

* * *

"Will you ever stop being such an insensitive jerk? Don't you care about my feelings? You've always been shooting your mouth off like some asshole. You have no idea how bad you make me look in front of my friends!" she shrieked into the phone.

The raven-haired male just yawned internally and mumbled, "Yeah yeah" in a bored voice. He stared out of his window, catching the eye of his silver-haired neighbour, and also one of his best friends before all this fiasco started, opposite his own, while letting his girlfriend rant and rave on today's mistake that he had made. It's always his fault isn't it? She's always going on about how he's dressing and his tone of voice when talking to other people. He just can't be himself around her and her posh friends. The only reason he has stuck with her or even began a relationship was because she was the one he has been searching for for a very long time. But he didn't know that one person could change that much in a span of more then five years. True, it has been a very long time ago that Kanda fancied the girl. After all, a successful relationship would never be smooth sailing throughout the journey. There would always be a few bumps here and there. Love blinded the male.

Since Kanda found it hard to try to talk some sense into the girl, he left the situation as it is. No matter what outcome it may be, it tends to work itself out either way. As long as they were together.

Right?

* * *

Listening to Japanese oriental music, influenced by his friendship and infatuation with the Japanese male, Allen had been glancing intently over to Kanda's window in hopes that he'll look over once in a while. He knew he was listening music that was contrasting to Kanda's girlfriend's taste and claim of what is _"in",_ like Western music, but he really didn't give a damn. Kanda was the one who introduced the music genre to him anyway and he instantly loved it, regardless of his crush on the Japanese male. He was the kind who was happy with his own choices and tries not to please anyone. The only thing he was self-conscious about was his appearance. His deformed arm, a result from his birth and a scar down his left eye, which looked as if its a curse mark, were the only things that made him feel like he should cover up to be accepted.

But no matter what, he knew that the stoic male wouldn't be bothered with someone as lowly as he is, relationship-wise. But sometimes he did catch the raven-haired male glancing at him. Even for a split second, he was still contented. Today was yet another one of those lucky days which Kanda happened to look over. They made eye contact before the white-haired male broke it by looking away, blushing a deep crimson. He wouldn't admit, of course, that he swings the other way. Kanda has been the object of his affection even since he had moved into town a few years back. They were acquaintances when Allen moved in with Mana. They became friends when he met Lenalee, the same age as himself, in class, through Lenalee's boyfriend, much to the chagrin of Lenalee's older brother, whom he heard that he was a scientist at some research laboratory. It was said that Lavi, her boyfriend, and Kanda were old childhood friends. Though he doubted it for a while since all Kanda ever wanted to do when he saw the redhead was to slaughter him with his proud family heirloom, Mugen.

Allen knew someone as perfect as Kanda wouldn't return his feelings. Hell, he knew Kanda wouldn't swing that way since he had gotten himself a girlfriend not long after he inherited the Kendo club, about a year ago, from the previous captain who had graduated. The silver-haired boy still remembered the old days when they used to scribble on writing paper to communicate, through writing of course, through their windows. Even though they were usually squabbles and throwing of insults at each other. Both parties enjoyed the little exchange.

He was truly happy for Kanda, that he had found his other half. But there was a nagging feeling at the back of the head that was bugging him ever since he saw the guy acting even more coldly, if that was even possible, to other around him and also he had distanced himself from the three of them ever since. But the stoic male had talked to him on rare occasions nowadays and seldom exchanged glances and greeting through their bedroom windows, which were facing each other, like they used to in the olden days. But Allen would still feel his heart flutter with joy whenever Kanda acknowledge his existence.

Even though Kanda was with someone else, he was contented to be a figure in his life.

* * *

Allen was sitting on the bench outside with his two best friends, who were there for him no matter what and he was thankful that they were there to help to listen to his problems.

The both of them knew, of course, about their white-haired friend's predicament. How could they not? They easily caught him ogling at the older male, despite trying to hide it, but to no avail. However, there was no need for secrets between good friends, was there? Lenalee managed to get Allen to spill the beans about his feelings by shedding some crocodile tears and saying something along the lines of, "Aren't we your friends? Don't you trust us?" She was about to whip out her mobile phone when Allen knew what was going to happened if she made that call that would efficiently end his miserable life.

Thanks, but no thanks. He wanted to live long enough to actually have a proper conversation with Kanda instead of being castrated right there and then five seconds after Lenalee made that call. Allen had the common sense which knew that sister-complex of a brother would rush there in record time, regardless of where he is at.

Anyways, halfway through their planning for study sessions for their finals, Lavi noticed Allen wasn't paying much attention or participating as actively as before. Looking up and directing his line of sight to where Allen's silver eyes were looking at, before nodding in acknowledgement and went back to his discussion with Lenalee, who had been chatting away happily, blissfully unaware of the fact that nobody was really paying much attention to her.

Kanda gracefully sauntered down the pathway leading from the school to the road, probably waiting for his girlfriend in her flashy cherry red convertible. Probably going for a date before Kanda's final match later that night before his final finals exams in his high school days.

Oh.

How he wished Kanda would just smile at him. He had saw the very smile that could have lit up the whole town (well, the part about lighting up the whole town was in his imagination anyway) which he would accidentally let slip when they were all enjoying themselves in the past, hanging out as best friends. But it faltered after he'd started dating his current girlfriend.

How he wished he could run his hand down long raven locks and judge for himself if it was as soft and silky as he imagined it.

How he wished he could confess to Kanda. But he just couldn't pluck up the courage to do so.

* * *

The loud blasting of music broke the silver-haired male out of his trance and directed his attention to a certain pink convertible parked just in front of them. As Kanda made his way to that flashy sports car, he caught Allen's eye and nodded to him, acknowledging his presence.

Allen's heart almost leaped out of his chest while noting that Kanda's girlfriend turned a light shade of green, with jealousy (?), before turning red with anger. He guessed that she knew Allen had been having a "disgusting" fondness for **her** boyfriend. She knew Kanda was attractive and tends to attract not only hordes of girls, but also sometimes the occasional idiosyncratic, which made her all the more protective (mildly speaking) of her boyfriend. Not to mention, both the dark and light-haired boys used to have a good and strong friendship in the past. This then caused her to sometimes tend to get a wee bit possessive and monopolize all her boyfriend's attention. In any case, just to spite the boy, as soon as Kanda got in the car, she immediately embraced him whilst giving Allen a smirk, as if to say, "He's mine, back off queer."

But, being the angelic kind soul people who bothered to approach him know and love, he simply smiled weakly back to her, in reply as if to say, "Have fun you two." It was admirable that he was wishing them happiness despite having his heart broken a few time but he admits that he is happy.

That's all that he asks for and that's all that he will be contented with.

For the one he loves to be happy.

It's just that simple.

But, the girl got unhappy at the lack of reaction and inability to strike a nerve in the boy and drove away, with one hand on the wheel; another intertwined with her boyfriend, despite the irritated look said boyfriend was giving her.

Allen just sighed and told himself,_'She's just self-conscious_._But then again, as if I have the ability to be able to steal Kanda away. Not that I want to I mean. ARGH. What am I _thinking_?'_

Aware of the inner turmoil churning in their friend's head, the couple decided to leave the boy to sort out his thoughts before continuing with their planning. But first, maybe they would be dropping in on a certain competition tonight.

_

* * *

_

"Hey! We need to study! Why'd you guys drag me here for? Dammit, let GO!" Allen whined while his two _'best' _friends were dragging him into the gym, which coincidentally, was where the Kendo finals were being held.

"Relax Allen, its all for you own good," Lenalee coaxed the tensed boy.

"For my own good? I jolly well think that studying and cramming for the finals would be for my own good rather then wasting time at some sporting event!" Allen retorted.

"Studying is all well and good Allen. But you do realize that you can't stay cooped up in your forever and study your brains out. We both know how much you like Kanda," Lavi continued, backing up Lenalee.

After he had said that last sentence, Allen sucked in his breath and flush bright scarlet. _'Oh God. How did they know? I knew I was hiding it quite well. Right? RIGHT?'_

As if reading his mind, Lavi answered, "Well, it's fairly obvious, judging by the way every time when said male walks past you totally ignore the world and give him your undivided attention. It didn't only happen on one occasion you know?"

Allen decided to give up arguing and reasoning with the two of them. He knew Lavi was a straight A student for his entire life. Lenalee, on the other hand, is one of those girls who seemed to have a sixth sense, such that she knew who likes who after observing them for a while, no matter how both parties tries to hide their crush on the other. Let's face it. He was caught red-handed.

Surrendering, he gave in to the duo. They then made their way to the gym which loud cheering could be hear being emitted from the doors.

* * *

Looking on the competition, Allen dully noted that Kanda's girlfriend and her fellow friends, who were all cheerleaders, were cheering excitedly for Kanda's match. Though, he couldn't help but accidentally noticing that she was looking more at the direction of Kanda's opponent rather then Kanda himself. But whatever the case, he knew he was in no position to meddle into the relationship of the 'happy' couple. So he decided to sit back on the bleachers and relax. Maybe sneaking a peek at the cue-cards he had prepared beforehand and snuck into the backpack he was carrying.

Peeking to his left and right, he saw Lavi and Lenalee very much engrossed in the match to notice anything about the boy sitting in between them. The silver-haired boy picked up his bag and placed it on his lap, opening the zip, the brought out his cue cards and started memorizing the notes he had written on them. Occasionally staring at the on-going match so that people would think that he's actually engaged in the scene in front of him, rather then spacing out and trying to mentally remember the notes that he had just been memorizing. Though it was a really tough feat for the boy to accomplish, seeing how the object of his affection was right in front of him, looking all hot and sweaty from the match.

Wait. Stop. Rewind.

He seriously did not just think that.

Allen needed a break from all these nonsense. Seriously. He can NOT go around thinking about someone else's boyfriend in _that_ way. It was wrong. In every sense of the word! He wouldn't admit it, of course, that Kanda was the only male that made him feel that way. Then again, he hasn't really met a girl he had fancied as much as he did for Kanda.

When the referee gave the signal for the end of the match, declaring that Kanda had won, his opponent walked back to the benches, dejected at his loss. Despite that, Kanda's girlfriend actually had the audacity to go up to him, offer a drink and whisper something into said opponent's ear, making him flush, obviously not from the heated match he just had with Kanda.

Just as Kanda was about to turn around and face the adversity that was about to befall him. Allen excused himself to the washroom, not that he was going there, but to escaped from the clutches of the couple and ran back home, not believing what he had seen. He didn't want to see the couple making a scene there. He didn't want to witness a potential breakup. More importantly, he didn't want to see the one he loved having his heartbroken, a feeling he knew all too well himself.

* * *

After going back home, he flipped on the light switch, brightening the dark and empty apartment. He was living alone after his foster father, Mana, had passed away a few years after they had moved here. But at that time, he was not of legal age to be living alone, even though he was fully capable of doing so. Thus Mana had asked a close friend of his to help look after the little boy until he was deemed old enough by the law to be living alone. Though, said close friend, Cross Marian, turned out to be a drunken bastard that doesn't really come home much to "look after" the boy, living him free to do as he please. Though he was finally happy to be rid of the pain in the ass after his eighteenth birthday this year and Cross when back to God-knows-where he came from.

Taking a hot shower and soothing his frazzled nerves, he plopped down onto his big fluffy bed, facing the direction of his window. Which was facing Kanda's. Sighing mentally, he brought out his notes and continued studying for them again.

Not long after, his cell phone buzzed, indicating an incoming message.

_Hey! I can't believe you ditched us and went home. You totally missed what happened after you left! - Lenalee_

Sighing, he replied to the text. _I don't need to be there to know what was bound to happen Lenalee._

_Ah, right. I guess the events leading up to the squabble were kind of obvious right? - Lenalee_

_You said it. I couldn't even bear to watch the whole thing. That's why I left. - Allen_

_But it's a great opportunity for you, you know? - Lenalee_

_Yeah I know but it doesn't seem fair of me to take advantage of the situation this way. Besides, we're both guys. It's weird! - Allen_

_Jeeze, you're too kind for your own good Allen. Sometimes you need to fight for your happiness you know? - Lenalee_

_I'd rather be the one getting the short end of the stick then someone else. Well, I shan't chat too long with you anymore. Good luck studying. - Allen_

Well, after that conversation, Allen had to effectively end the conversation right there and then before it escalated into something else. He really didn't want to suddenly start pouring out all his heartfelt feelings to Lenalee. Not when the finals are so close. He'd settle his social problems **after** the exams. Right now, it's down to business.

* * *

A month later...

Finals were finally over and they had gotten all their results back.

To tell the truth, the three good friends were actually really relieved that for once, their study sessions had really gone through without a hitch. Not only that, they were really satisfied that they had gotten the desired marks they had been aiming for. Of course, all hard work will eventually pay off.

Right after classes has been dismissed for the day (and the year); Lavi and Lenalee cornered the silverette at his locker. Demanding what's the next plan for his relationship between himself and the -now- ex-captain of the Kendo club.

Unfortunately, throughout the period of one month, the quarrelling couple had made up again despite that little bitchy act from the girl. But it's OK. As long as Kanda's happy, Allen's happy. At least that's what he has been telling his friends and to himself. Then again, you can't ever lie to your own heart.

The afternoon found the three good friends, already starting to make plans for a little celebration trip to -well- celebrate their good results. Both Lenalee and Allen would be very well moving onto their final year at high school next year, while Lavi and Kanda would be graduating.

Hopefully, they would all be able to get into their school of their choice, which, not surprisingly, is the same college, after their high school days were officially over. They were too bonded to want to separate from each other. The same goes for Allen and his crush, though not as bonded, of course.

They knew, Kanda was a very well-rounded person, given that he was good at both sports and academics. The phlegmatic male would probably get into any college he applies to. Heck, people would be **begging **for him to join their school. It was no surprise that said male would choose one of the top institutes in the country to attend further education. However, this would then pose difficulty for the trio. Even though Allen had insisted that he was not very keen on wanting to go to the same school as Kanda, his friends could easily see through that facade and knew that the silverette would do whatever it takes to meet the entry requirements for that particular school.

But Allen didn't want to be labelled as a creepy stalker. Not only that, it would so be against the status quo since they are both GUYS. He didn't want to progress further into this sick and twisted one-sided crush. Unrequited love is harsh.

* * *

Consumed in his own thoughts, he vaguely registered that Lenalee and Lavi had pulled him into the nearby Starbucks cafe to sit down, have a drink and then planning for their holiday activities.

Since all three of them had already obtained their driver's license, they had decided to go on a road trip. It has been quite a while since they had gone on one of those trips where not much planning was needed, leading a carefree like without a single care in the world. They missed those days, where they drove on deserted highways, gotten lost at various points of time during the length of the journey, stayed at run-down motels and then miraculously end up back in their own city by one means or another.

Now that they are proven skilled enough to drive, they could take turns, since asking one person to drive the entire time would be tiring. They knew from first-hand experience since when Lavi was the first to have gotten his license, since he was a senior like Kanda; his grandfather had bought him a brand new car. Despite the fact that both grandfather and grandson sometimes did not see eye to eye in terms of anything other then studying and knowledge, deep down they know that they can count on each other. Especially since Lavi's parents had passed away when he was little, in an accident that was not made known to him. Though he knows that his injured right eye was the result of that accident. Even through all that trauma from his childhood, Lavi's cheerful disposition never falters _(though it tends to get a little bit irritating after a while)_.

Sometimes, Allen wished he could be as cheerful as Lavi. But all he ever wanted to experience was the warmth brought about by family love.

To love, and be loved in return.

That's all he'll ever ask for.

That's all he'll ever want.

It was no surprise that he was thinking of a certain stoic raven-haired male as he mentally told himself that.

* * *

The topic of their conversation has quickly took and abrupt turn to prom night, which would be the night of the following day. Allen knew that the rest of the student population had already planned for that day weeks before the finals had started. Appointments made for hair and make-up by the girls. Measurements and tailoring of formal wear taken and ordered.

Allen snickered inwardly at the thought of seeing the male population in penguin suits fawning over the female population of the school in sparkly prom dresses. He hated the idea of a prom and thanked God that he didn't have a date, resulting in him having the excuse of skipping the dance and also save himself the torture of fitting himself into a penguin suit which he claims that he didn't want to die of suffocation in such a getup.

Lenalee broke his train of thoughts by asking for a favour, "Hey Allen, mind if you came over tomorrow and help me prepare for prom? I mean, I want to know what you think of my dress and also maybe give me some constructive criticism."

"Lenalee! How could you not ask me?" Lavi wailed dramatically, before grunting in pain after Lenalee elbowed him hard in the ribs and gave him a look which speaks volume. "Shut up Lavi, you have your graduation ceremony and also to dress up. It's not like you have the time anyway."

Being the discombobulated boy he was, he just replied Lenalee "Uhm, sure I guess. There's nothing much to do anyways."

Allen didn't really fancy the idea of staring at Kanda's empty and dark window that night, hoping that, by some stroke of luck, he would be able to catch the older male's eye and maybe work up the courage to smile and wave at him. Besides, the older male would probably be escorting his girlfriend to the prom. It was the norm that they usually attended social gatherings together. Allen knew Kanda didn't like to be around crowds, especially being roped along by his girlfriend as she attends **her** parties and gatherings. How did the silver-haired boy know? Well, if one had the opportunity to glance at Kanda as often as Allen did, he could easily read his emotions by the little changes his face makes. And whenever he had to dress up in attire deemed "fashionable" by his girlfriend, he would always have that usual scowl on his face, sighing ever so often.

But, enough of all that, he would get over not being able to go to prom with the one he has been crushing on for the longest time. Though looking at Kanda's girlfriend, Allen had a different view all together. He felt that she wasn't being very grateful or reciprocative of Kanda's feelings to her.

She was just wasting it.

Wasting it.

* * *

The next morning was declared as the last day of school, but there were no lessons for the entire day. Instead, the students had the time off all the way till the evening, which would be when the prom would be held, to rest and relax. However, it was a different story for the graduating class.

The graduation ceremony was arranged such that it would be in the afternoon. Speaking of which, the ceremony would be commencing in a few hours' time, which means that the raven-haired male would probably already be wide awake by now.

Taking a gamble, he drew his curtains apart, removing the only thing that was shielding his room from the late morning sun. Blinking a few times at the penetrating light and letting his eyes adjust to the sudden brightness, he looked opposite his window, to be greeted with the sight of Kanda trying to tie up his long ebony hair. He was facing the opposite direction of his own window, looking at his reflection in his vanity mirror. Allen longed for the day where he could feel those long and silky locks of hair on his fingertips. Even if it was just a light brush, he would be content.

At every small little thing, he would always be contented.

Well, he had never been the luckiest person in the world.

Heck, his luck ran out when he was just a little boy, abandoned on the streets on Christmas Day itself.

Though he thought his luck was returning when he had been bestowed the luck of having being picked up by Mana, his saviour and foster father.

After realising that he had been intently staring at the ex-Kendo captain, he quickly turned away, feeling blood rising up to colour his cheeks.

* * *

Unbeknown to him, Kanda had been watching each and every move of the silver-haired boy at the corner of his eye from the mirror, while pretending to tie his hair. He knew about the feelings the younger male harboured towards him.

He knew. But he didn't want to say anything, thinking that it would just be another typical fleeting crush. Though he didn't know why he felt a pang of sadness whenever he tried to tell himself that the British wasn't really interested in him. But he knew gay relationships are frowned upon in the current society. Being caught in flagrante delicto wouldn't be very nice and would deem to be a troublesome matter. Not that he was particularly interested in a gay relationship with the younger boy. Hell, he was straight the last time he checked. So maybe he should just let the boy do as he pleases. Though he felt bad at having to resort to stringing the boy along. He was one of his best friends after all. Catching a note being pasted on the boy's window, he turned around and saw the words, _'Congratulations on your graduation Kanda.' _and a silver-haired boy walking out of his room.

His mouth twitched, wanting to smile, but not wanting to at the same time. Deciding to forget about it, he glanced at himself in the mirror once again; making sure everything is in check before grabbing his graduation hat and robe before bolting for the door, not wanting his foster father to fetch him to the ceremony. In the first place, Kanda didn't even want his overly-emotional caretaker, Tiedoll, to **be** at the ceremony. He'll always find some way to irritate the male, like calling out, _'YUU-CHAN~' _or something as disgustingly childish as that.

But then again, after today, he wouldn't have to deal with the old man's random emotional outbreaks and crying jags every now and then. '_Like seriously. Why was he acting like such a PMS-ing bitch?' _Kanda wondered to himself. Not that he wasn't grateful for all the older one had done for him, though he wasn't really much of a big fan of the idea of Tiedoll taking in two more orphans to take care off. He didn't like sharing is personal space, thank you very much. Still, he would be off to college soon. His long-desired separation from the _'family'_ would be fulfilled.

* * *

Allen saw the older male grab his things and headed out, almost hurriedly and glancing around the house furtively, when he came back into the room after he left to get a drink, leaving his note hanging on the window frame in hopes that the older male could have seen it. But Allen knew Kanda was trying to avoid his caretaker. Though he knew Kanda's guardian, who was a close friend of Kanda's parents, who were residing back in his homeland, Japan, he didn't understand why the male wanted to avoid the elderly that much. He was a pretty good companion to talk to when they were both working on pulling the weeds out of their respective gardens. Allen had even picked up a few pointers on flower arrangements and how to make a typical neighbourhood lawn into an award-winning one. Thanks to that, both their gardens had always attracted the looks of envious neighbours living on their street.

In any case, Allen decided to pop by the school, since it was on his way to Lenalee's house, and maybe **observe** the graduation ceremony. He quickly washed up and dressed himself in the most comfortable clothing he has before making his way out. Waving to Tiedoll as the elder fumbled with his car keys, obviously wanting to catch up with Kanda. Allen then switched his pace to a leisurely stroll, knowing that the graduation ceremony wouldn't start so early and that the valedictorian speech wasn't made by Kanda, he had rejected it, despite being the best scorer in his class.

He was right on time when he walked in through the school gates, hearing the first few names being read out using the microphones and speakers installed at the field, which was in the heart of the school. Allen quickened his pace as they had already started reading out names starting with the letter 'L'.

Again, Allen's timing was impeccable as the moment the stage that was erected in the middle of the field came into clear view, he saw Lavi who was then followed by Kanda, walking up onstage to receive their diplomas, while hearing thunderous applause from the crowd, congratulating them that they have finally gotten past their hurdle.

Smiling to himself and congratulating Kanda in his mind, he clapped softly before walking away, hurrying to meet Lenalee at the designated meeting place, since she was there at the ceremony itself. How could she not congratulate her own boyfriend from making through his last hurdle for high school? Allen had no intention of being interrogated by a mad scientist holding on to some random syringe filled with an unknown liquid or any other strange apparatus which could pose as a potential threat to his life.

Heaving a sigh of relief inwardly, Allen checked his watch. It read 3.57pm. Thanking his not-so-lucky stars that he managed to reach the rendezvous point with minutes to spare. Just then, he felt two shadowy presences behind him. A familiar voice then soothed the tensed boy in a sickly sweet voice, saying, "Don't worry Allen. We're going to put you to sleep for a while. It won't hurt but you'll thank me for this later!"

She smiled before giving her brother an affirmative nod, signalling her brother to inject _(Hey! There really was a syringe filled with unknown liquid!)_ the serum filled in the scary looking needle to the poor boy who had not a single clue to what was going on. Then he just blacked out.

* * *

When he regained consciousness, he noticed that he was clad in a sky blue suit, in the Lee's household.

Very much shocked and dumbfounded, Allen couldn't formulate a single coherent thought in his mind, sputtering "Wha..?" "How?" "When?" "HUH?" all over the place until he noticed Lenalee standing in the corner of the room, looking at him with a criticizing look.

"Lenalee! What's the meaning of this?" Allen demanded.

"Well, it's for your own good. Besides, I've had a tip off that Kanda and his girlfriend are threading on thin ice in this course of their relationship." Lenalee retorted half-heartedly, still looking at Allen's outfit with a skeptical eye. _'Something is missing. But I don't know what it is!'_

"So? That has NOTHING to do with me at all!"

"Right right... OH I KNOW! You need a nice blue bow." Lenalee smiled, obviously pleased with herself, simultaneously ignoring Allen as well.

"Lenalee! Listen to me!" the boy whined to the girl, who just walked out of the living room to find the matching blue bow for said boy's outfit.

Attempting to change out of the monkey suit, Allen started to look around for the clothes that he came in with. Though, at the almost exact same time when he started scouring for his missing clothes, he heard Lenalee's voice resonating from her room, saying, "You'll never find them unless you comply with my wishes. And my brother is helping me stand watch so don't try anything funny. Kay? Oh and brother, do help me look after Allen while I get myself ready. Lavi will be coming by soon to pick the both of us up."

"Aye Mam'!" Komui hollered from his hiding spot _(when did he get there?)_ to his sister's room and went to stare at Allen

Wow. Scary.

* * *

After waiting for about two hours or so, though it felt like a millennium, Lavi was knocking on the Lee's door, ready to pick his girlfriend and best friend up for the prom. Though, unlucky for him, he was greeted with a very angry Komui with his, unsuccessful, numb chucks. Then he was thrown a thick booklet on things to do and not to do during the prom and also what each is punishable by.

"U-uh. I'm going to wait outside. Yeah" Lavi finished lamely while point to the Lee's front yard.

Just then, Lenalee descended from the stairs in her lime green prom dress. One hand holding her clutch and another, holding onto a blue ribbon that she had managed to scour in her room. Komui appeared right in front of her, holding on to a camera and starting to take a few hundred pictures of his beloved sister. After a while -like any other humble person- Lenalee started to get irritated with all the flashing lights before dragging Allen along and leaving the house. Again, much to the dismay of her poor brother.

Meeting with Lavi at her doorstep, Lenalee helped Allen to tie his bow -which looks way better then a tie- and the threesome made their way to Lavi's car and set off for Marionette Hotel, which is where their prom was being held.

The traffic that day was quite heavy and they were caught in a slight jam, before they were able to reach their destination about an hour late. Nevertheless, they wouldn't let this minor setback deter their night out.

Upon opening the giant double gold doors, they entered the grand ballroom of the hotel. Mesmerized by the soothing ambience which was created by the amazing aesthetics in the room. The looked around in awe, as if they were just seeing the sun for the first time in their lives, before making their way to an empty table and getting some food and drinks. Usually when slow songs came on, Lavi and Lenalee would make their way to the centre of the room to slow-dance. It was, after all, Lavi's last year in high school. They wanted to make every last minute count before he had to move on to college. Even though Lavi had chosen a college to attend that was nearby, the time they will be spending together would also be shortened.

Allen looked at his two good friends from his seat and reminisced about the old days when they were all so close together. Kanda included. Everything started to change when Lavi and Lenalee got together as an item and Kanda left the group when he had gotten himself a girlfriend. And then Allen was left alone again.

Smiling sadly to himself, he thought, _'I was always alone. Why should this time be any different? Why does it hurt so much?'_

* * *

Upon happening to glance over to Kanda's side, he saw that Kanda was just sitting alone at one of the tables, quietly eating his food. And as usual, ignoring everyone else in the room, not that anyone would dare approach the dark aura emitting from the male. Allen then remembered he and his girlfriend has gotten into yet another fight a few days ago. Looking around in the crowd, he spotted said girlfriend in the distance, happily chatting away with several guys. It almost looks as if she was flirting with them.

Allen grimaced before getting up and walking over to the tables to get himself more fruit punch. But before he could register what had happened, a rough and calloused hand had gripped onto his gloved left hand and unceremoniously dragged him from the room. More or less, before the double doors had closed behind him, he saw Kanda's girlfriend brisk walking towards their direction before her path was blocked by none other then Lavi and Lenalee. They seemed to have said something to her which led her to walk away, positively fuming.

Turning his head towards his captor, he recognised that all-too-familiar dark figure. It wasn't until a few seconds later before Allen started complaining.

"Hey! Let go! You didn't have to bloody grip my hand with so much force!"

"Che, whatever moyashi."

That nickname. That very nickname Kanda had given to Allen when they had first met. How nostalgic.

"Anyway, what's the big idea, dragging me out here, BaKanda? Couldn't we at least have talked IN the hotel? I mean its freezing out here. And shouldn't you be entertaining your girlfriend or something? She looked pretty angry just now. I know you aren't those type to be very skilled in relationship matters and neither am I, but I do know that you should at least patch up with her. I mean, you loved her didn't you? You should stop being such a bastard if you want to maintain a good relationship, you know?"

"Che, sometimes you talk to damn much."

And without warning, thin lips crashed against soft ones.

Let's just say Allen wasn't feeling very cold anymore.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, back with another oneshot. Hope you liked it (: Please leave a review. I'd really appreciate it :D I might consider adding an epilogue though, if I receive lots of positive feedback from readers and reviewers. But I'm not guaranteeing anything ;D It all depends on you readers so please click that review button. Down there :D **

**P.S: It's just a random thought but, don't you guys feel that the title for D Gray-man is so hinting towards Yullen? I mean don't Black + White = Gray? ;)**

**I do not support Kanda/Alma! Hoshino-sensei better bring Kanda back cause its Yullen forever!**


	2. Epilogue

Four years.

It has been exactly four years ever since that fateful day. Both males had already graduated from college and had already started to scour for jobs that they could take on.

Allen had continued to live in his old house that Mana had left him four years ago.

Kanda, too, had continued to live at his then-caretaker's house since he has decided to go to a nearby college just so he could spend more time with his boyfriend.

The money that Mana had left behind for Allen was already starting to dwindle to a dangerously low amount. On the other hand, Kanda's patience is already reaching its limit with his caretaker constantly hounding him with trivial things he'd rather not bother about.

But still, even though they were busy trying to find jobs so that they could finally be independent adults that pay their own bills (unlike _some_ _adult_ which Allen can mention all too easily). It **is** their fourth year anniversary together after all. Despite the fact that Kanda was no fan of celebrations of any kind, they never fail to spend the whole day together; even if it meant being dragged around by an overly excited silver-haired male.

Today, he was just waking up bright and early in the morning, drawing his curtains and basking in the warm morning sunlight that was penetrating through the window. He happened to glance over to Kanda's window, as a daily morning habit. The curtains were still there but Allen caught sight of a poster-sized piece of paper with the words 'Happy Anniversary Moyashi', scribbled in an all too familiar handwriting, stuck to it, facing said Moyashi. Smiling, he realized that it was still the same poster that he had used since their first-year anniversary. Though it seemed even MORE crumpled since Allen had last saw it a year ago, probably because the older male just chucked it somewhere and just dug it out a few days ago just in time. Chuckling, he pasted his own poster up, which was less crumpled, seeing how he took the utmost care of it; then he remembered the event that happened four years ago, which he was at his happiest ever since after Mana's death.

He walked away from his window and the hanging poster which read, 'Happy Anniversary to you too BaKanda.'

* * *

_"Che, sometimes you talk too damn much."_

_And without warning, thin lips crashed against soft ones. _

_Oh God. The world is coming to an end. Or maybe not._

_After that day, the two males officially became somewhat of a couple. Despite all the protests and the ostracism that the two males had faced for the remaining night, when Allen decided it was too good an opportunity to pass up and dragged the older male back into the ballroom for a few dances._

_The look on the entire student population, excluding Lenalee and Lavi, was priceless. They were all probably wondering the same thing behind their expressions of disbelief. Kanda had recently gotten into a fight with his ex-girlfriend after all. It made no sense why he'd suddenly decided to turn his attention to another gender. Not to mention it would be unlikely for one to decide to give up on the female race just because of one rocky relationship. Then again, you can never explain the feeling of love._

_Everyone in the ballroom got over their initial shock of having a gay couple emerging from the cohort, and went back to minding their own business and leaving the four best friends – though Kanda would never admit it – to fall back into their original routine of Allen, Lenalee and Lavi chattering away lively while Kanda just listened on with no expression. Save for said ex-girlfriend. Of course it was expected that she would start making a scene right there and then in front of everyone just to humiliate the couple. Truthfully, it wasn't really her fault. If any girl had found out that the guy that she had been dating for for the past year was bi, or had directed his attention to someone of the same gender as he is, her self esteem was bound to plummet._

"_DAMN YOU. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS TO ME. YOU JUST FREAKING SNATCHED MY BOYFRIEND RIGHT UNDER MY NOSE, YOU FREAK!" she screeched at Allen, raising her hand and already making a move to try and slap the boy._

_Though thankfully, Kanda caught the hand just in time before it had a chance to make contact with Allen's alabaster skin. "You. Should just shut up and stop making such a big fuss. You. Brought this whole ordeal upon yourself. YOU. Really should just back off and don't bother us for the rest of our lives cause I have HAD IT with your nonsense. Just go flirt with someone else or something you slut."_

_By that time, every head in the ballroom has swivelled to the direction in which a certain couple was quarrelling. They were, of course, flabbergasted since they had never heard Kanda that angry or even spoke such a long sentence in the presence of so many people._

_Then the next event that followed was Kanda storming out of the ballroom, with Allen in tow. They were probably heading back to their home to do some catching up. Their two best friends stared after the retreating figures for a while before following after them, feeling happy that the two idiots finally came to terms with their own feelings and that all four of them could spend the following days, months and years together in blissful harmony._

_Nobody dares to admit the joy that was slowly warming their hearts during that particular cold winter night. They knew that the path in front of them wouldn't be a smoothly paved cemented road, but one that was rocky and full of niches. However, there were three out of four people with cheery dispositions that they all knew, and were very confident, that the times now will surely change for the better.

* * *

_

Allen smiled to himself after reminiscing that the following four years had not been a smooth path for the couple. Most people frowned upon relationships like theirs. It was as though Allen couldn't already attract enough attention.

But Kanda had always stood up protectively against anyone who dared to make any snide comments at Allen, himself, or both of them in general. He was no fan of public display of affection, neither was Allen. But them being together just seemed to attract unwanted attention even if the people didn't know what their relationship with each other was.

Nevertheless, relationships were not just built overnight. Time and effort were needed to be put in. Patience with each other is also important. Though it was what usually cause the squabbles between both males since Kanda never really has much of a patience limit of more then –what- five minutes?

Still, Allen had always tried his best to patch things up between the two of them. They both knew that these little squabbles weren't worth creating a rift between their relationship, though they all knew that Kanda was such a stubborn person and wouldn't admit if anything was his fault or even apologise. But still, their love was strong; even though they were unwilling to show it publically.

The past four years had been the best years of his life. Unquestionably, he would also love the years that were to come and the future that awaited both of them.

Ending his musings, Allen went to wash up and dressed himself.

Upon hearing the doorbell downstairs resonating throughout the empty house, he looked out of his window, seeing the stoic raven-haired male waiting downstairs, obviously irritated at having to wait. Grinning from ear to ear, he grabbed his coat and a backpack filled with all the necessities that were needed for the day and headed out.

Now. The only question would be how would they be spending the day?

* * *

**OMG. CHAPTER 200. I have never thought I'd live to see the day when the words "I love you, Yuu" appearing in D . GRAY-MAN MANGA.**

**And. Kanda went back to calling Allen, Moyashi again ._.**

**AND. OMG I really hate the stupid cockroach face and two dots ._. Nuff said.**

**Sorry if this wasn't up to expectations or anything. Im having extra lessons for three weeks into my end-of-year two months holiday. And this is only the second day of the first week and I'm totally wasted.**

******Review please. It would really be appreciated (:**  



End file.
